


My little snake

by Ashton_Cipher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drarry, M/M, Potion gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-04-18 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton_Cipher/pseuds/Ashton_Cipher
Summary: Harry fucked up.*Warning swearing and not true plot,all characters and certain references belong to J.K Rowling.*Also I don't have a beta but I am looking for one!Just put it in the comments.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slytherin - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Harry fucks up Part one

**Author's Note:**

> * Sigh* what am I doing with my life? Please enjoy.

Harry was almost finished with the animagnus potion.He really wanted to finish it,but he was kinda scared to know what he was.

*time skip till the potion is done cause I'm lazy* 

After the potion was done, he went up to the owlery to take the potion after sending a letter to Hermione about how he was going to be late to dinner today. After he sent the letter off he took the potion out of his robes and downed it. His body started to tingle and his bones hurt as they shrunk and rearranged themselves. After the transformation was done he looked at himself and realized, "oh bloody hell! I'm a fucking snake?!" *scene changes to Daphne Greengrass going up the stair of the owlery* Daphne was going up to the owlery to deliver her weekly letter to her parents,When she noticed the abandon pile of Gryffindor clothes moving around so she went to investigate.When she lifted up the worn down robes she quickly dropped it and screamed. To be continued....


	2. Harry fucks up Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fucks up part two can you guess what happens?

She dropped it and screamed.There was a baby snake inside of the clothes!It looked terrified.Well as terrified as a snake can be but it looked harmless and domestic so someone must have left it here.

Namely the idiot Gryffindor that left their disgusting clothes in the owelry no less.She cautiously approached the snake and it seemingly tasted the air around her to see if she was a threat.When it deemed she was fine, the little snake slithered on up her arm and just laid there listening to her pulse.

Careful as not to disturb the snake she gave her owl her letter and started to walk down to the Great Hall. "Well,well,well what do we have here?" a nasty voice called out to her before she entered the hall.

To be continued....


	3. Harry fucks up Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long -_-  
Here is a valentine day gift

Of course the person that was bothering her was none other that Ron Weasley. The dumbass Gryffindor had the gall to stop her.He took enjoyment out of bothering and bullying slytherins. "what do you want Ronald?" Daphne spit out. "I was wondering what a slimy snake like you was doing sneaking around during breakfast.Probably up to something you disgusting Death eater!" he said as he sneered at her. "If sending a letter to my parents counts as being up to something then I have no doubt that even you precious little savior is up to something.Oh wait he can't be because his parents are dead." Daphne said with and rude smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm sorry but i just get so bored of having to write on the spot.Ill make the naxt on much longer i promise and it will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

So I um made this like a while ago and I have no Idea how to continue this so if anyone actually has any ideas just hit me up on here or email me at ashton_cipher@gmx.com,so yeah.I might add to this but I am currently working on other series that I have not posted yet.


	5. Ok guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

OK so this work will now be on permanent hiatus until further notice because I just can't deal with it right now and I have no one to help me with it and I will most likely be re-writing it into a different story I have. If someone wants they can pick up this story or help me with it but until then i will be on hiatus/re-making this story. Thank you and sorry.


	6. Thank you!

Thank you to randomslytherin, Yami_no_Hime15, erzsi1110, DemigodsandDragons, and tinkerbell72 as well as 9 guests for leaving kudos on this work! It means alot even though I know i'm trash at updating and well doing the chapters in general.I just make it up on the fly. THANK YOU!!!❤️🎉

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I wrote it during school in my free time so yeah. I'm not that good at writing on the spot and I don't have anyone to look over it so yeah this is going to sound shitty.If anyone actually sees this then hit me up so I can work on it! Also I'm looking for a beta so yeah.
> 
> ~Ashton~


End file.
